The Truth it can be Beautiful, Terrible and needs Caution
by A.R.EDENDOR
Summary: It has been a year since the final battle and changes are coming. Ginny and Hermione are graduating, made new friends and are getting ready to face Wizarding Britain as graduates but will also get the chance to live a life of freedom. What happens Post- Hogwarts? Marriage, Friendships, Babies and Happy Endings?
1. Girl's Night

It has been a year since the final battle and changes are coming. Ginny and Hermione are graduating, made new friends and are getting ready to face Wizarding Britain as graduates but will also get the chance to live a life of freedom. What happens Post- Hogwarts? Marriage, Friendships, Babies and Happy Endings?

I do not know Harry Potter that belongs to J.K Rowling. I will always be grateful to her for not only sharing her world but allowing me to join in on the adventure.

This story will be slowly written, some mature content may be added on later on so the rating can change but the first few chapters will be sweet and innocent.

Please go easy and be nice, this is my first fanfiction.

Chapter One

Hermione and Ginny sat on the bank of the Black Lake, watching the sunset and wondering where the last year had gone. Today was May 2nd, the first anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts and they made to this day, 365 days later. Ginny looked at Hermione and gave her a glass of Butterbeer. "Here is to us, to finishing our education and our future Hermione." Hermione took the glass and agreed to the toast. "Here is to us Gin, we did it. Can you believe we graduate tomorrow?" After Hermione's question, the girls sat next to each other, enjoying the sunset and their last night at Hogwarts because who knew what the future had in store for them. Once the sun had set, the girls start to trek back up to the castle before curfew. As they were walking up, Hermione then asked Ginny to stay with her in the head dorms to have a sleepover and pamper themselves. Ginny agreed to this and told Hermione that she'd meet her in an hour. As the girl split at the staircase, Ginny went to Gryffindor Tower; meanwhile, Hermione walked to her head dorms.

As Hermione got to the founder's portrait, the founders were seen celebrating as well. Rowena was the first to say anything to Hermione "Congratulations Miss. Granger to a successful year!" Helga threw in "You made this a year to remember." Hermione thanked the two founders, and while she looked at the four founders, you could see the unity in them again like they were old friends but a sense of freedom as well. Godric just looked at Hermione with pride and gave her a toast. Meanwhile, Salazar himself was the quietest as always. Hermione took a moment and then said the Unity to enter the commons. As she walked in, she missed the conversation that Godric and Salazar had started. Godric was annoyed at Salazar for not saying anything to Hermione and said he might not have another chance.

As Hermione entered the common room, she ran into her fellow head. As she started to fall backward, she felt two arms grab her and steady herself on her feet. "Hermione, sorry I didn't see you coming in." Hermione was surprised he grabbed her but brushed off her surprised. "Draco, don't worry about it. Thank you for saving me from falling. Where are you going in such a rush?" Draco looked at Hermione with a smile "You know I would never let you fall, and I'm meeting up with Blaise and Theo in the Slytherin Common Room before we head back up here for the night. I hope you don't mind." Hermione looked at him and smiled. "Draco that's fine as long as you don't mind that I invited Ginny up for the night. We wanted to do a spa night and do one last thing here. We'll try and stay out of the way so you can have guy time." Draco just nodded his head and then said "It's our last night, enjoy it and don't worry about getting in the way. It's our space for one last night, might as well enjoy it. Plus the guys won't mind, well I am heading out, be back later Hermione." Hermione waved bye as Draco left and wondered to her room. With a flick of her wand, all her things she would not need were put into her truck, and she went to shower. After getting out of the shower, Hermione went to get dressed and decided on a simple white tank top and some black yoga pants. As she was getting her nail polish out, Ginny came in with her spa stuff and overnight bag. Ginny looked at Hermione and laughed both girls were fresh out of the shower, wearing black yoga pants and a tank top. Ginny told Hermione that they needed to get snacks and drinks. As the girls walked down into the kitchen to find snacks, they walked in to find several house elves prepping for tomorrow's graduation. This surprised the girls because they figured that the kitchens would be empty at this time of night. Hermione looked at the elves saying "I am terribly sorry for interrupting you guys. We were just going to grab some snacks and head back to my common room. We'll be out of your hair really quick." One of the elves the girls knew came over and said: "Mispy would like to help Missy Mione and Missy Ginny, you aren't a bother at all." Both girls looked at each other and figured they might as well just let Mispy help to save time and keep from upsetting her. Ginny spoke then" Mispy we would love your help. You see Hermione, and I are having a spa night in her room. So I thought we'd like to get some sandwiches, popcorn, ice cream, chips, Butterbeer, and Tea." Ginny looked over at Hermione to see if she had missed anything and then thank Mispy for her help. Mispy told the girls to head back to their dorms, and she'd send their stuff right up. Both girls nodded their heads, thanks to the elves and started to head back to the common room. As they walked back, they had their arms linking, and Ginny asked: "Do you think everything is going to change tomorrow?" Hermione looked at Ginny and smiled, "Gin it can't be as scary as the war, we fought for this, and now we get to live our lives free." By this time the girls had gotten back to the Head's dorm and walked in, finding everything they requested set up in their kitchen area. Hermione went to her room to get her supplies so they could start their girl's night.

Ginny started on Hermione's hair and did French braids to keep it out of the way. Afterward, Ginny did hers the same way so that they could do face masks and not worry about any of it getting in their hair. As they were looking for colors to paint their toes and nails, Hermione asked Ginny what was next for her and Harry. Ginny looked at Hermione saying "I don't know what's next, but I can't wait to see everyone reaction tomorrow night." Hermione raised an eyebrow and wondered why Ginny was smiling like the Cheshire cat. "Alright spill Gin, I know you two have something up your sleeve. What are you telling everyone you're married?" Ginny looked surprised at Hermione and Hermione squealed in surprised. "WHAT?! How did neither one of you tell me? Ginny looked at Hermione with a small smile "Before Easter, you know The Harpies sent a scout to come see me, then afterward I talked with the Scout, and he asked if I would be willing to come to a practice. Hermione, they offered me a chance to play for them during the week, and it was a dream come true. Well, I told them I'd love to but had to clear it with the Headmistress. I wrote to mom and Harry to tell them. Hermione was listening to her best friends and remembered what she was talking about because it was a few days before they were heading back home because of Easter break. "Mom was fine with it because it was two days before Easter break and Harry was thrilled for me and said he'd try to go watch. McGonagall Okayed it, so I went and played with the Harpies. After the practice, the manager offered me the job, and I was so excited, the coach congratulated me and told me to head to the locker room. As I was getting ready to leave the locker, Harry showed up. When I saw him, I jumped into his arms and kissed him. I asked him to come with me back to the pitch so I could look at the Station. I was so in awe and excited, when I turned back around Harry was on one need proposing. I said yes but told him I didn't want to wait anymore and said let's get married now. The high was amazing between the Harpies and Harry proposing that we just went into London and got some muggle to marry us. No one was there, it was just us two, and it was so nice. We kept it a secret because we were worried about what everyone would say." Hermione looked at Ginny and could have been more excited, but she then grabbed a handful of chips and tossed them at Ginny. Ginny looked surprised and was confused. "That's for not telling me Gin. You know that you and Harry are my best friends and I could not be more excited for you two. You have earned nothing but happiness after the last year." Looking at Ginny with a watery smile, she couldn't think of everyone else who deserved happiness, and she could understand why they had kept it a secret. Ginny knew she was about to cry because she was so glad her best friend wasn't mad at her, and now her secret was out. "Alright we need to do a face mask, and then we need to paint our toes" Hermione could not agree more, grabbing the jar of face cream, she opened it and took a glob and smeared it all over Ginny's face. Squealing because it was cold, Ginny waited for Hermione to finish and did the same. Both girls were laughing; Ginny went to get them some Butterbeer to drink before they painted their nails. Hermione had started to paint her fingers a pale pink while Ginny got their drinks. Ginny came back over with drinks, while Hermione was finishing up, Ginny sat down and put the drinks in front of them while she painted her nails a mint green. The girls snacked and took a sip of their drinks and just had fun being together. Mid painting their toes, they hear the portrait door open and three boys laughing.


	2. Last Night Together

**I do not own Harry Potter, just the idea behind some of this story… **

**Happy Reading! **

Chapter Two

As the three boys walked into the common area, Hermione and Ginny looked at one another and then the boys. All three boys looked each other, confused to as to what they walked into. Ginny and Hermione busted out laughing, not sure if they should be embarrassed or impressed they made those three speechless. Draco looked at the two girls and decided to be brave "Uh Granger, Weasley what is wrong with your faces? I thought you said you were having a girl's night; you look like you have mud on your face." By this point, Ginny was on the floor in tears, so Hermione took a deep breath to answer them. "Well Malfoy, it's a muggle face mask. They use them to clean your pore and to de-stress. Now if you excuse us, Gin. We should probably wash these off." As the girls got and left to go the bathroom, the boys took a seat down on the couch. As Hermione and Ginny eat the bathroom, they look at each other, and a new fit of giggles began. Hermione walked to the closet to grab two wash rags so they could clean their faces. As they got their giggles under control, they got their faces cleaned and got ready to face the boys.

Walking out to the living area, they found the three boys eating their snacks and drinking what looked to be fire whiskey. Ginny being the firecracker she was barked "Hey who said you could have those? You haven't even said hello to us, but you help yourselves to our food!" All three looked up like they had been caught red-handed. Hermione shook her head "Hey Blaise, Theo. Draco, how was the Slytherin Common Room?" Both boys said "Hey" to Hermione. Draco looked at her with a small smile "It was fine Hermione, they're throwing their own party, and it was just too much so we came back." Hermione nodded, and Gin asked, "Well since you guys are here now what are we going to do?" Blaise and Theo smiled big, and both said "Strip Poker" at the same time. Hermione blushed bright red; Ginny said: "NOT HAPPENING!" Both Theo and Blaise were disappointed that their idea was shot down. Draco came to the rescue with the idea of a drinking game. The girls shrugged their shoulders and joined the guys around the table. Theo got up to get everyone a new drink or to top off their current one. "So we can do truth or dare or never have I ever," Blaise said. Hermione, Draco, and Ginny and said Never have I ever, Theo didn't care. Blaise started never have I ever got punched by a girl. This lead to both Ginny, Hermione and Draco drinking. Theo went never had I had a three-some. This lead to all three boys taking a drink and both of the girls were blushing. Draco said never had I ever dated a Quidditch player leading to just the girls drinking. The game went on for another 2 hours, as the girls started to get somewhat tipsy, Hermione told Ginny that she was heading to bed. Ginny looked at the clock reading 1:30 in the morning and agreed she was bowing out. All three guys being the gentlemen they were said good nights to the ladies and told them they could clean up.

As the girls headed to Hermione's room, the guys took all the cups and food to the kitchen area for the house elves to collect. Draco went to get the bottle of fire whiskey so he and his two friends could drink some more. With only the light from the fire now, Draco toasted "To us for surviving this last year and getting out of our father's shadows. Theo said "Here, Here" Blaise who was usually the playboy and just winging it type was quiet for a few minutes looked at his friends and asked " What's next for us? Former death eaters aren't going to be welcomed everywhere just yet. Changes take time. " Both Theo and Draco looked surprised at this statement. Draco downed his drink in one gulp because the hard reality just hit him. After tomorrow, he may have his freedom but what was he going to do. Both he and Theo had that ugly black mark on their forearms, thanks to their fathers. Theo who hadn't said anything yet "It's time to make a difference if this year showed me anything is I don't want to be anything like my father. We were given a second chance her at Hogwarts, it's not going to be easy, but I want to go into law. Open my own place with you guys and not only make amends but a difference the right way." Blaise being Blaise "damn that is inspiring." Theo laughed and looked at Draco "D what do you think? Is it lame or something you think we could do?" Draco knew that all three of them had money, coming from the oldest pureblood homes. Draco looked at his friends "Theo it's not lame, but bloody brilliant. I know some of our ancestors are probably rolling in their graves at that idea. But I agree it's time for us to make some changes and to be our own bosses doesn't sound half bad either." Blaise started to fill everyone's glass a little. "Well let's toast to us snakes taking Wizarding Britain by storm and to being the best lawyers ever." Theo and Draco smiled at their friend, drink to his toast and put their empty glasses on the table. Draco got up "Well first we need to graduate from here first which means we need sleep dudes. You know where everything you need is, I'm heading to my room. Night guys." "Night D." Theo and Blaise said while laying down to go to sleep. As Draco laid down in his bed, listening to his friends snoring, he couldn't help but think what would has happened this year if it wasn't for his change in heart.

After Goyle cast the Fiendfyre in the Room of Requirements and Potter, Weasel and Granger saved him, he knew everything he was taught was wrong, and needed to change if he made it out alive. Thanks to his mother lying to Voldemort, Potter won the war which meant he needed to stay true to his promise. Unfortunately, all three Malfoy's were courted off to Azkaban along with any other death eater to await trial. Both Draco and Narcissa Malfoy spent a week in Azkaban before they faced trial. As the day came to face trial, both Malfoys got to sit together and listen two not only Harry Potter testifying but Hermione Granger as well. The Ministry said Narcissa was innocent because acted in duress, but was because she lied to Voldemort face about Harry Potter being alive. Draco trial was harder because of the mark on his arm. As he hung his head in shame, listening to everything being said he knew he would be going back to Azkaban. When the minister asked he had anything to say, he nodded his head yes. "Minister, I am not asking to be let off for those crimes, what I did was unspeakable. After listening to my two classmates, I feel even more ashamed of myself because I bullied them for six years and here they are defending me. Sir, during the battle my life was saved, and I made myself a promise that I was going to change. It's still a little unclear how I am going to make good on that promise, but I will keep it till my dying breath." Everyone in the courtroom was amazed to hear something so filled with emotion from the Malfoy heir. The Minister took a deep breath "Well Mister Malfoy, we all agree that although you have the death eater mark, it was while underage and was forced upon you. I am clearing you of all charges but Mister Malfoy, please do not ever come back into my courtroom. I hope to see you be a man of your word and make that change." The gavel hit the stand, and Draco was brought back to the present.

Theo's idea was brilliant and just what he was looking for. He could get the thrill of the fight in the courtroom and was keeping his promise. At the end of the day, he'd have his friends, and they'd support him but if this last year didn't teach him that he could make friends with anyone as long as he kept an open mind. Working with Hermione for head duties not only open his and his friend's eyes to what they were missing but filled a void he didn't know what was missing. Hermione and Ginny taught them different muggle things and showed them that muggles held good ideas whether it was food, music or games. The partnership as heads meant they had to work together a lot which help promote house unity and form a friendship. They went from working on patrols, to planning balls and working on class assignments together. As the school year progressed, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Hermione, and Ginny formed a study group to prepare Newts which lead to late night study sessions, Quidditch talks and even the start of friendly games nights. This meant other Gryffindor's would come and go but that lead to Draco inviting other Slytherin as well. Draco had a smile on his face from thinking about how this year went. By far it was the best year he had, and it was because of a curly hair muggleborn opening his eyes and maybe just maybe his heart.


	3. Graduation

Hermione started to wake up as the sun began to shine in her room, looking over to her right Ginny was still asleep with a pillow covering her head. Hermione couldn't believe that this day was finally here, it was her graduation from Hogwarts. The last eight years at Hogwarts although she missed all of last year because of being on the run with Harry and Ron, she always knew this was home. A small panicked hit her because today she was leaving Hogwarts and she didn't know what was next. During the last year here, she and all her classmates were recoveries from the scars that the war left which lead to many changes in Wizarding England but in Hermione herself. What about her and Ron? They had spent the last year dating but separated because she was her in Scotland and him in England with Harry as Aurors. They'd finally have a chance together to be a couple fully, was she ready for that? As Hermione thought about all this, she figured it was time to get up and have a cup of tea. Slowly getting up to not wake Ginny, she made her way to their little kitchen area. As she got out of her room, she saw that Theo and Blaise had left already and that Malfoy's door quietly. Making her way there the kitchen she grabbed her kettle and cup. Putting water in the kettle to warm up and she put some honey and cream. As the kettle began to whistle at her, she levitated the kettle to put some water in her cup and then set it back down. After stirring her cup, she went and sat down in the wingback chair they had. With a blanket wrapped around her, she sat in her thoughts. Was she ready to go to the ministry and work or did she wanted to continue her education? The job and apprenticeship offers were lining up, and she still had time to figure it out. What was on Hermione mind the most was her relationship with Ronald. They had been together since the final battle but unlike Ginny, she wasn't ready to settle down and she knew that was what he wanted to do.

As Hermione was staring off, she failed to notice Draco had come out of his room and was now getting tea. Surprised that Hermione hadn't noticed him, he figured he would check on her. "Granger… Hermione…Hey Granger, you okay?" She was still not answering so he walked over and sat in front of her causing her to jump. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you, what has you so distracted?" Hermione was surprised to see that he was here but still in his pajamas, but she smiled at the boy who had become a dear friend last year. "Oh sorry Draco, I've just been thinking is all. It's crazy to believe that have made it to this day." Draco chuckled at her, wondering if she meant them being friends and able to hold a civil conversation or graduation. Although he knew it was the latter of the two, it still amazed him that they had managed to come this far. "Hermione, you know I think of you as one of my dearest friends, you can talk to me if you need to. I won't judge you, I might be a little sarcastic, but I want you to be happy." Hermione had a huge smile on her face because she felt the same way. "Draco, the same goes for you, this year has been wonderful, and I am glad I have you." That sat quiet for a few moments when Hermione figured she might as well unload some of her nerves for the day. Okay, I guess I can tell you what on my mind before we need to get ready. So I'm just nervous about leaving here, it's been a great year being carefree but focusing on only my studies. Then I am not sure which way I want to go, like is the ministry the right way to go? Then there's just me questioning other things as well since we are leaving here. Draco rolled his eyes at her and wondered what she could be worrying because everyone loved the brightest witch of her age. Taking a deep breath, he figured he give his opinion on the matter. Firstly, Granger, you need to breathe, you are loved by so many that no matter what you can succeed. This is normal nerves, trust me Theo, Blaise and I had the same conversation last night. It sounds like you need more time to be yourself and have that freedom. Heck if that means traveling or going back to school then do it as long as you are happy. Focus on yourself, first and foremost because you have earned it. Now I don't know what else has that pretty head worried but us snakes will always be here, Harry and the Weasel haven't gone anywhere and will be thrilled to have you back. After he finished talking, he looked at Hermione and saw she took that deep breath and got up to hug him. As the two hug, she told Draco thank you and that he was the best. Blushing at the compliment Draco told her it was nothing. As Draco was turning to leave, Hermione stopped him and asked what him and the other boys plan to do when they left? He was midway to his room when he looked a smile saying we are going to take Wizarding England by storm and become the best lawyers they have ever seen by changing it. You know with everything you want to do, you should join us.

Hermione looked surprised and shook her head but smiled. Walking the distance, she kissed Draco's check and walked back to her room. Though both of them missed Ginny watching the whole thing. As she walked towards her room, she greeted Ginny and asked her if she was ready for today. Ginny laughed and said she was born ready causing Hermione to giggle, looping arms with Hermione they went to get ready. In Hermione's room, the girls started on their makeup, both going with a simple shimmer to the eye and a pale pink lipstick although Ginny went with a red. Ginny did Hermione's hair which was a half-crown and then let the rest of her hair hang in ringlets. Ginny pulled her hair back in a simple twist and had some small waves to her read hair. After the girls had finished this, Ginny told Hermione that she'd see her at the ceremony because she needed to get her dress from Gryffindor tower and she needed to finish packing. We a quick to the check, they said their goodbyes. As Ginny got to the door she turned and looked at her best friend "Hey Hermione, you look great, and you're amazing." Hermione smiled and thanked her friend. Hermione was getting nervous, so she went into the common area and started to pace.

About twenty minutes later, Draco walked out in wizarding robes which were black with a white shirt and black bow tie. Hermione stopped and looked at him and she couldn't help but the butterflies. No one could deny that Draco Malfoy was a handsome man. Draco looked at her and you could see the concern across his face, and he knew she was panicking. Hermione, are you going to graduation in your pajamas? This calmed Hermione down some because she knew she only had about 15 minutes till she needed to be downstairs. No Draco, I just wanted to walk down by myself and make sure no one saw my dress. Draco raised an eyebrow at her but let it go. "Well I am going to take my leave and go check that my mother was settled, I'll see you down there. Don't worry I'll tell the headmistress that you are on your way." Hermione smiled and told him to thank you. After Draco left and she heard the portrait close, she raced into her room to put on her dress. Hermione slipped on the golden dress that fit like a glove and knew she couldn't second guess herself now. Although the dress had a slit going up to her knee and it also had a low back that made u shape and had two straps of fabric making an x above her bottom. Hermione fell in love with it when she had seen it and knew that this would be a perfect way to get out of the shadow of a bookwork and seen as someone who could be book smart but beautiful as well. Putting on her nude wedges, she grabbed her wand and a small bag that contained her speech.

As she headed to leave the common room, she took a deep breath and walked out. She heard the founders talking about her beauty and how she'd make them speechless, but she also heard her name called. Looking at the portrait, it was Salazar asking to have a moment of her time. Hermione smiled and said of course. He nodded his head and went on to say "Ms. Granger although we have our differences you are bright and talented. But you don't need me to tell you that. What I want you to remember when you leave here is that time is beautiful, terrible and needs caution. That it's okay to question things but do what isn't expected of you. Have a good ceremony Ms. Granger it has been a pleasure." Hermione knew that she was dismissed and walked down to where they were having the graduation ceremony. Seeing as this year's graduation was filled with a rather big group of graduations it was being held in the Quidditch pitch. This ceremony was special because it was the first after the war which meant it was being covered by several media outlets.

Although all family, professors, students and anyone who wanted to attend was outside ready, all the 7th and 8th years were meeting in the great hall. As Hermione walked towards the hall, she saw that Ginny, Harry and Draco were waiting. As they saw Hermione the boys looked surprised, but Ginny had a cheeky grin because she knew what her best friend had chosen to wear. Harry walked to meet Hermione halfway, he stopped in front of her but was lost for words. Hermione looked at him and smiled Harry what are you doing here? Harry had seemed to find his words when he realized he was messing with him, Hermione you look beautiful, and I just wanted to see you and wish you and Gin luck. With a quick kiss to the check for the women who was his sister in everything but blood, they then walked over to the other two. Giving Ginny a quick peck on the cheek and a nod to Malfoy, he was off to join the rest of the Weasley's. Ginny just hugged Hermione and walked in, leave both heads together. Draco took a deep breath and told her she was breathtaking and asked if she was ready? With a quick nod, they walked into the Great Hall and joined the line. The Headmistress then announced it was time to start. As Hermione and Draco took the lead, everyone followed afterward with them to the pitch. Once everyone was out on the field, McGonagall started "Welcome everyone! I am glad to have everyone here because this may not have been possible. This last year has been a year of recovery for many, but it has also been a year of change and unity. This class has come from different places but I have never seen a more united group of young men and women before. With great pleasure,e I introduce to you the Class of 1999." After the applause and clapping died down, she then introduced the head boy.

Draco stood up looking at his classmates and friends, took a deep breath and went to speak. "My fellow wizards and witches, I'll make this short because I know you all don't want to listen to me talk. You came for a curly hair bookworm." Clapping and laughs could be heard. "For some of us this journey started 7 or 8 years ago, and it's been a whirlwind, but we are here now. I am thankful for this adventure you have given me and the chance for redemption. Today may be closing a door for us, but it leads us to the next greatest thing. And I can say I cannot wait to see what that is. For some it'll be careers in the ministry or Quidditch, traveling or starting families but one thing is for sure England won't know what hit them with us coming. Now I will hand it over to my fellow head Hermione Granger." The applause was loud, and Draco couldn't believe he had done it. As he walked passed Hermione, he gave her a wink and she giggled. Hermione stood up

"Good afternoon everyone, I look out at everyone and I can't believe we have made it here. I feel like I just came across Black Lake in the boats after looking for Neville's toad." Those who knew the story laughed at the memory and as Hermione looked at Neville, he had blushed. "But here we are ready to say goodbye to a place that has been like a second home. Looking at the last 8 years here, I don't know where I'd be without the friendships I made. Harry and Ron, you had me face a troll, giant snake, a tournament, dueling clubs, breaking hundreds of school rules and we managed always to stay together. I'm sorry Headmistress for that, but otherwise, I'd still probably be in the library. Ginny and the Weasley's thank you for becoming my second family and always being there. To my new friends, you have cleared away the darkness and given a new light to this world. But I want to say to this world that you have set up so many different hurdles for me but I have overcome them, and it's only made me stronger. We have all come out stronger in one way or another, and we should always remember where we have come from because it shows us who we don't want to be. As we start this next chapter, we must always remember that anything is possible, trust in yourself."

As Hermione walked away to sit down, she could hear everyone clapping and cheering for her, the end was near, but it was leading to her next greatest thing. As everyone settled down, McGonagall started calling names of those who had graduated. In a blink of an eye, everyone had been called. The headmistress then went to say that she'd like everyone to remember that Hogwarts would always welcome you home and that she would like to introduce the graduates of 1999. As that was announced, black hats were being thrown in the air and so were cheers and a standing ovation. Hermione and Draco hugged each other before they broke off to find other friends and family. Hermione wondered off to find Ginny who was running towards her. Ginny grabbed Hermione in a hug and then had started jumping up and down which Hermione joined. Doing a happy dance and yelling we did it, a circle had formed around the girls, and in the excitement, they failed to notice that pictures of them were being taken.

Hugs were given to both girls and then Harry grabbed Ginny and lifted her off the ground to swing her then kissed her. Ginny and Harry smiled at one another then Ginny looked at Hermione before she looked at her family. "Umm Mum and Dad we have something to tell you." Smiling, Ginny figured it would be easier to show them then telling it so holding out her left hand was a diamond ring and silver band. Clearly everyone was surprised but excited, Moly being already emotional from the day's events jumped into action by grabbing both Harry and Ginny and hugging them. What looked like a picture perfect moment to all but the three that were in the hug Molly quietly whispered that "although I love you dearly, I am not happy it was behind our backs." Ginny knew that there would be an earful later when they got home, but she didn't care. Hermione was stopped by several other students and people to offer her congratulates and to say how they loved her speech.

As she turned back to join the Weasley's, Ron came over to her giving her a hug that felt just like home and a kiss on the lips. Ron told her congratulations, and he had missed her and asking if they could go up towards the lake to talk. Hermione agreed, and they started to walk up to the clearing where she and Ginny had been the night before. When she reached the clearing near the lake, turning around, she saw that everyone was quiet and watching her. Looking to her right, she saw why everyone was watching. There stood Ron on one knee with a ring and the question of a lifetime.

"Will you marry me?"


	4. The Answer

Hermione stood quiet for what seemed like a year while she processed what had just happened. Hermione hated the spotlight and here stood her boyfriend of a year proposing in front of not only her who school but the whole wizarding England. Hermione hated the spotlight just like Harry but meanwhile when Harry went into Auror training, Hermione went back to Hogwarts so the media couldn't get to her. She had plans and dreams, she wanted a career and maybe even Minster of Magic one day, but did she want to get married at 19? Of course, she loved Ron but was it enough to settle down NOW? But here she had to answer the question, and she hopes she wouldn't regret it. She looked at Ron and then at her friends and family when she saw Draco watching her. Looking at one another it was like he knew she was struggling and needed to escape. Finally, she looked back at Ron and smiled at him. What felt like a lifetime was maybe a minute, in reality, Hermione took a deep breath and gave her answer "Of course." As everyone present started to clap for the happy couple. Ron put the ring on Hermione's finger and then went in to kiss Hermione. After the kiss, Ginny and Harry came up for hugs and to say congratulations. As more and more people started coming up to the couple, Hermione noticed Draco, Theo, and Blaise away from the crowd talking to one another. Draco notices Hermione watching them and lifted his glass of champagne to her and Hermione just nodded at him as a small thanks. Molly was the most excited about the engagement and was talking a mile a minute, and the last thing she said about dates caught Hermione's attention. "Oh Molly, I don't think I want a summer wedding; it's too soon." The surprise was written on Ron and Molly's face, but Hermione caught Harry's attention silently begging for him to help her. Harry took this clue and announced " Ginny and I are getting married this summer." With such a surprising announcement, it gave Hermione the chance to escape and go collect herself. As Hermione put some distance between her and the large crowd, she turned and looked at Harry mouth a quick thank you and blew a kiss. The only person who seems to notice Hermione's quick and quiet exit was Draco Malfoy who had a watchful eye on his friend. Hermione slowly made her way back to the lake where she had spent a lot of time this past school year….


	5. And Panic

Hermione was not sure whether to take a seat or to continue with her pacing by the willow tree. Every few minutes, she would grab a rock and threw it across the lake. She was talking to herself, well it was more like yelling with herself with tears in her eyes.

"Why would you say yes Hermione… Yes, you love him, but you just spent the last almost year separated and you're going to jump into marriage. Is that enough? What about your plans or parents? And Molly wants a summer wedding, why would I do that? I mean I'm not ready and what about…"

Hermione jumped as she heard someone coming up. As she turned, she saw Draco approaching with concern written on his face when he saw the tears. Draco stopped in his tracks and just opened his arms, which Hermione ran into and just started balling. If anything had changed this last year, it was her relationship with Draco. Draco had become like a second Harry for her while they went through their 8th year. Draco knew that she needed to get it out and would rarely let anyone see her like this or what Hermione would call "weakness". Draco walked her to sit under the willow tree and just sat quietly till she was ready to talk. As Hermione started to hiccup, she took a deep breath and said "thank you" to Draco.

"Hermione, you know that'll always be here. Do you want to talk about it?"

Hermione gets up and walks closer to the lake and grabs a rock. Thinking to herself about the million things that she could or should say but does not know if it's the time. "Have you ever just wondered what life would have been like if we got to be normal children?" Turning to look at Draco, she went on "Ron is my first love, but things are happening faster then I'd like. You know I hate the public eye and he just threw me to the wolves with his proposal. He jumped into his career this last year, and I want the chance to do that before having to be married and god knows he's going to want to have kids. I want more time to enjoy myself and this freedom that we now have."

The two friends just stood next to each other skipping rocks. Hermione was glad Draco was just willing to listen to her rant and know that he wouldn't judge her. But what she did not know was the internal battle Draco was dealing with and how he wanted to admit that he had feelings for her. What stopped him was now she had a ring on her finger that meant she was committing her life to someone else even though there was doubt.

Draco dropped his rock, gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek and then said something that he knew could have a double meaning.

"Hermione love, if the world wasn't so cruel to us, we would have been friends from the day we set foot in Hogwarts. But we cannot dwell on the what-ifs. I need you to know this year started off hell for us, but I am forever grateful for the second chance. You mean the world to me now and I will always care about you. But pick happiness, whatever it may be. Weaselbee is a lucky bloke but remember the world needs Hermione Granger. You need to take care of yourself and do what's best for you."

Then Draco Malfoy walked away and back to the castle and left Hermione there to think. Once he was gone, the tears started again because there the doubt was again if she had picked the right guy after all.


End file.
